Episode 3986 (28th February 2005)
Plot Charity is beginning to pack her things at the B&B and tells Debbie that she's leaving the next day. The teenager tells her mum that she hasn’t made her mind up yet on whether she will go with her or not. The Dingles are preparing a leaving party for Charity and Shadrach and Zak go and get vital beer supplies at the shop. Shadrach emerges dressed in a shell-suit and having put toilet cleaner all over him instead of soap, intending to ask Viv out. As he walks in the shop Bob’s there having returned from his holiday. Viv is quick to inform him that she’s been busy with many suitors, to which Shadrach steps forward and asks her where she wants to go! Bob is amused, as is Emily, but Viv recoils in horror. Meanwhile, Jimmy is desperate to get the rest of Charity’s money and is forced to ask Matthew for a loan. His brother is suspicious, but Jimmy tells him he’s been foolish on the horses. He agrees to lend him the cash. Later Jimmy hands over the final payment to Charity, who hands him the incriminating videotape. Debbie goes in search of Andy to ask him if he still thinks about her. She obviously wants to know if she has any reason to stay in the village. But Cain sees the two talking. He chases after her and asks her what she’s doing with Andy. But she ignores the question and instead asks him why he set up Charity. He denies that he did once again, but Debbie’s having none of it and tells him he’s pathetic. Cain’s outburst is enough to convince Debbie that she wants to leave with her mum and tells her later at the Dingles. Charity is over the moon, but Cain announces that she’s not going. Fighting and shouting ensues, as is typical at any of the Dingles’ bashes, before Charity tells him he's destroying Debbie. When things have calmed down Zak gives a speech and when he tells her the best thing she's ever done is bring Debbie to them, Cain walks out in a huff. Chas catches up with Cain later and tells him to stop being pathetic as he deserves everything he's got after setting up Charity. She goes on to tell him that he shouldn’t mess up Debbie's life any more than he has done already. As Marlon walks Charity back to the B&B for her final night in Emmerdale, she admits that she still loves Tom. Marlon tells her it's not too late, but she says it is. Cast Regular cast *Noah Tate - Sam Duffy (uncredited) *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Belle Dingle - Emily Mather (uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *The Grange B&B - Charity's room *Home Farm - Living room, hallway *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms, yard *Post Office/Café Hope - Shop floor, café *Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office *Unknown road *Vet's Surgery - Exterior *Hotten Road *Cemetery *The Woolpack - Bar *Jacobs Fold - Exterior Notes *This is the first episode that Kathleen Beedles is credited as 'Series Producer'. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,660,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2005 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes